This study will examine the effects of Indinavir, a protese inhibitor, and Rifabutin,and antituberculous drug, on pharmacodynamics, using different schedules for administration of the drugs. The information gained is relevant in that the two drugs may be used concurrently to treat patients infected with HIV, and since both drugs can potentially change the PK of the other.